Load balancing of network traffic can be performed in order to better use network resources. If load balancing is not performed, some links can become overused while others remain lightly used. The overused links can cause bottlenecks in the network leading to traffic congestion. Load balancing attempts to avoid congestion by spreading the network traffic over the available links in a more optimal fashion, so as to try to avoid overutilization of any single link.